Spacial Anomilies
by d3jake
Summary: This is my first multi-chapter fanfic. It's also the second one I've ever published, though I've written many more that I haven't finished... With your review, please tyoe your favorite part. If you have any ideas for further chapters please e-mail me.


Ranma 1/2:Spacial Anomalies By:d3jake

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 characters, except for Rod, his parents and young brother, in this Fan Fiction are creations of Rumiko Takahashi and are hereby used without permission.

This Fan Fiction may be freely redistributed as long it is not changed from it's original form unless permission is granted from the author.

Note: This Fan Fiction is one that incorporates a few Manga series with our 'Real World' as we know it at the current date.  
A few things happen in this fanfic that you will understand better if have read 'Ranma 1/2:Adjustments.' Those who haven't read it to give you a quick summary: The narrator Rod Tendo and his family decided to go on a vacation to China, and one of the last places they decided to visit was the Accursed Springs at Jusenkyo only because his dad received a brochure for the place and decided that it should be a safe place since an Amazon village was nearby and, 'it's gotta be safe, since somebody built a village nearby.' And Rod fell into Spring-of-Drowned-Girl. Afterwards Rod has to go live with his cousins, yup you guessed Akane, Nabiki, and Kasumi, because his family ran into a few financial troubles.

"'Let's go on a winter treasure hunt,' you said. 'It'll be fun!' you said. 'We wont get lost,' you said!!" Ranma ranted at Ryoga while pulling his jacket around him tighter to retain as much heat as he could. For those of you who might not of guessed already the current location at which Ranma & co. are traveling is very cold, and it is also blizarding as well. Not very hard, but enough to restrict visual acuity by a lot.  
"B-Be nice to Ryoga!" Akane stuttered at Ranma because she was quite cold herself.  
"And you!" Ranma said to Akane. "What p-person in their right mind would let R-Ryoga lead a trip?! I certainly wouldn't. But no, you had t-to let him lead, d-didn't you"  
Akane had only let Ryoga lead their group to help Ryoga feel a little bit better because recently, he was feeling down for some reason that was beyond her knowledge. All she knew was that Ranma had to do something with it.  
"Well, he was f-feeling down and-" "You know for a fact t-that Ryoga has the worst sense of d-direction! Even with a compass and map!" She couldn't argue with that. "A-As a sidenote, never try to u-use a liquid filled compass when it's fricking f-frezzing out!"

"Ranma w-want Shampoo's jacket?" Shampoo offered.  
"No, you need it more than I d-do," Ranma responded.  
"B-But Shampoo is strong"  
"I'm s-sure you are, but with out a jacket y-you'll freeze in this w-weather"  
"Y-You is having good point." "How a-are we supposed to find anything in t-this snow?" Ukyo asked from behind Ranma.  
"The next h-house we find we'll ask if we can stay until t-the blizzard clears. In all my t-traveling I've never seen any storm like t-this anywhere in Japan"  
"S-Same here I've never seen a-anything like this while I was with my dad. Hey! Is that a l-light up there?" she pointed ahead where a faint light could be seen.  
Ranma squinted, "Yeah, I beleve so. Let's run there"  
"S-Sure"  
"Okay," Shampoo said.  
"Sounds good," Akane said. Ryoga only muttered in response. He didn't mean to get them lost it just happened. When Akane gave him the choice to lead, he couldn't refuse her cute smile... and since she trusted him he thought that he could do it, even though it was against his better judgments. But he had gotten them lost in the end.  
The entire group started to run toward the light Ukyo had spotted with as much strength that they could muster out of their tired, cold, and hungry bodies.  
When they reached the light they found out that it was located next to a sliding glass door that had curtains drawn to prevent anybody viewing inside.  
Ranma knocked on the door. Speaking could be heard on the other side of the door.

December 30 2004, Adam's bedroom

"This has to be your best idea yet," Adam said.  
"How'd you get your parents to go along with it?" Steve asked Rod.  
"Quite simple," Rod responded. "I've been hounding them for a while for them to trust me with something big like this"  
"Whatever works. Hey Adam did you get the cases of glass bottled cream soda and root beer yet"  
"Yeah, their sitting right downstairs in my basement waiting for tomorrow night," Adam responded.  
"This is going to be awesome!" Rod exclaimed. "Steve, did you get your package yet with Ranma 1/2 volumes eleven through fifteen yet"  
"Yup, and you know what's really strange? I also got this one as well"  
pulled out book, looks like a normal Ranma 1/2 graphic novel but it is missing the volume number, and the front picture with the two-color pattern on the front. Also it was much thicker than any of the normal ones. Steve flipped through it, all of the pages are blank.  
"That's odd. Don't forget your PS2 and the Ranma 1/2 box set you have"  
"How can I forget? You remind me every two seconds," Adam responded.  
"That's just makes sure that there's no chance you forget. It's time for me to go, my mom's gunna kill me if I'm late. See y'all later," Rod left Adam's house, got on his bike and rode off toward his house.

Next day, New Year's Eve 2004, 16:04

"So, y'all are finally here," Rod said.  
"Yup, and before you ask I brought my box set, and my Play Station" Adam said. "Along with the cases of cream soda and root beer"  
"Stick 'em downstairs in the fridge, there should be room"  
"Sure," Adam walked down stairs to Rod's basement. After a short while he came back up stairs. "Which do we start with? Ranma, Tenchi, or .Hack?" he asked while flipping through season discs of the various series.  
"I say Ranma!" Rod said.  
"Of course you do," Steve said. "You've practically have it on the brain all the time"  
"No I don't, just 24/7/365 is all"  
"Well, I would have to say dot Hack. I have got to see the credits..." Adam said.  
"Without the text I'm sure"  
"What I want to know is how the peoples from the Jerian government compressed Tenchi's house down so far." Steve said.  
"Unless Washu comes here I don't think well ever know, even then we wouldn't understand the answer"  
"So what's on deck for dinner?" "Pizza, duh!" Rod said.  
"Shoulda guessed..." he gazed out the window watching flakes fall from the sky. "The snow is sure coming down"  
"Yeah, it should let up soon. Then again, you can never trust Minnesota"  
"True," Adam put a Ranma 1/2 disc into his PS2 and brought up the episode "Miss Beachside Contest"  
"How'd I guess you'd bring up that episode"  
"Lucky guess"  
"I don't think so." A seventeen minutes later a question arose.  
"What would you two do if any of those guys were to came here?" Steve asked. "I'd probably faint at the sight of Ukyo," Rod said drooling a little bit at the sight of Ukyo in her swimsuit.  
"I don't see why, Shampoo is defiantly better than Ukyo," Adam said.  
"Don't dilute yourself. Just look," he pointed at the TV screen where a very beat up looking Ukyo had her swim suit looking like it was about to fall away, exposing her.  
"I still think Shampoo's better"  
"I suppose everybody is entitled to their opinion, even if it is wrong"  
"My opinion isn't wrong. Shampoo can turn into a cat, a purple one at that"  
"So what? Ukyo can beat the crap out of you with a spatula"  
"Hey Rod, when are the pizzas going to be ready?" Steve asked trying to avoid a war.  
"I'd have to say 'bout ten minutes," Rod said.  
"I'm gunna grab a soda from down stairs. You two want one"  
"Root beer please! I wonder if you can get drunk off of root beer"  
"We'll have to see as the night continues, cream soda for me please"  
Steve responded.

New Years Day 2005, Rod's house

"Are your parents alright?" the 'light snow' had turned into a full blown blizzard. Rod hung up the phone, "Yeah, they are snowed in at the place they're at. And, they aren't going to be back until the morning, or later. Further guide lines are to just stay out of trouble until they come back tomorrow"  
"Well, as long as we have power, well be fine." "Let's get back to Tenchi. It'll take our minds off of the blizzard"  
Steve said.  
"Alrighty, then," Adam continued the episode of Tenchi.  
And then, there was a knock at the back door. "Now, who the heck could that be?" the three boys walked to the door. Adam shut the power off on the TV.  
Steve, opened the blinds. Five figures could be seen through the door.  
Rod, looked uncertainly at the other two boys and opened the door. "Can I help you"  
"Y-Yes, we'd like to k-know if we can stay here until the b-blizzard clears," said the figure closest to the boys. The voice rang a bell with them,  
that they couldn't quite place.  
"Sure, come in. I couldn't let y'all freeze," the three boys stepped aside so the group could enter. The door was closed behind them.  
The group, from what the boys could tell, consisted of two guys and three girls. As they took off their coats it was like a bunch of puzzle parts were starting to form a picture of comprehension in the three boy's heads. It finally assembled itself when the group finished taking off their coats.  
Standing before the astruck boys was a purple-haired girl, a girl with long brown hair, a girl with short bluish hair, and two sixteen year old boys, one with a pigtail and one with a yellow-spotted headband.  
"Y-Your-" Rod stuttered.  
"-the g-guys-" Steve stuttered.  
"-from the-" Adam was the only one was able to not to stutter.  
"M-Man-ang-Mana-Maga"  
"Manga" Rod said.  
"Yeah, that thing"  
"What are you all staring at?" asked the one that the boys ID'd as Ranma. 'Hadn't they ever seen a person before or what?' he wondered.  
"N-Nothing. I was just wondering how'd you get to America?" Rod asked.  
"What are you talking about?" said Akane, wondering why these boys were staring at them like they have three heads apiece.  
Rod pointed to a sign that said, He who enters here is a stranger but once. and said, "Read that sign please"  
"Sure...He who enters here is a stranger but once. What's the problem"  
She didn't really get what the point was. She could read the sign perfectly.  
"That sign is written in English. That's the problem"  
"What are you talking about?" Ranma asked.  
"Boy has big hole in story," Shampoo said in the high pitched voice from the TV series. "How is we getting to 'Emerica' from Japan"  
"No clue," Adam said.  
'You know,' Ukyo thought, 'I've heard of Ryoga getting lost before but,  
this is ridiculous'  
The oven timer went off meaning that a pizza was done. It startled Ranma into a battle stance.  
"Pizza anyone?" Steve asked after Ryoga peeled Akane off the ceiling.  
A very loud grumble came from the visitors stomachs for their answer.  
"Adam, snag some sodas and root beers, okay"  
"Sure," he responded staring at Shampoo, deciding that she has got to be better looking than Ukyo.  
"Uh, would you like to have a seat?" Rod said glancing at the couch and two chairs that made up the living room.  
"Thank you very much," Akane said and bowed, that others followed suit.  
Rod grabbed some blankets from a bathroom closet so the group could wrap up.  
"Your welcome." Steve took the pizza out of the oven and cut it into slices.  
"You not answer my question boy, how is we getting here?" Shampoo asked.  
"No, clue," Rod said. "But I know for a fact that this house is located in America, or more precisely, Minnesota"  
"Hey," Akane said, "isn't Minnesota where the Mall of America is located"  
"Yeah"  
"How in the heck would you know that?" Ranma asked.  
"It was of the story problems during math last week. You'd know too if you'd pay attention"  
"Yeah, yeah"  
Steve and Adam came into the room with the pizza on a tray and the sodas.  
"Dig in y'all," Rod said. Ranma and co. hit the tray like there was no tomorrow. "I think we're going to need another pizza." The other two boys nodded and retrieved another pizza and several more bottles of the two sodas.  
"So, what are your names?" Rod asked the group. 'It'd be best to play stupid for now,' he thought. (On this next part I didn't want to seem redundant so I didn't give the any of next lines any dialogue tags.) "I'm Akane"  
"Ranma"  
"Ukyo"  
"Shampoo"  
Akane jabbed Ryoga in the ribs, "Oh, I'm Ryoga"  
"What about you?" Ranma asked.  
"Rod. So what brings you to the Midwest?" Rod asked the group.  
"We were originally trying to find a treasure," Ranma said.  
"Sounds a bit childish doesn't it?" the other boys joined Rod in the living room, then sat on the floor.  
"Not when it might cure my cu-um dog's...bad cold"  
"Don't worry, we know about your curse," Steve said, almost everybody looked shocked and stared at him.  
'So much for playing stupid,' Rod thought.  
"I-I don't know what your talking about," Ranma said distressed.  
"Don't ask us how, but we know about it"  
"Alright," Rod said while Adam took in all he could of Shampoo's beauty,  
"brace yourselves, the following information might shock you"  
"What are you babbling about?" Ukyo asked taking a gulp of soda.  
"Well, for one Akane, us three know about your childhood crush on Dr. Tofu"  
All of the color drained from Akane's face.  
"Hey pig boy," Adam said ripping himself from Shampoo's presence, "get lost recently"  
Ryoga's face followed Akane's face in changing color. Steve left the room.  
"And for Ukyo," Rod said finally allowing himself for a brief moment of staring at Ukyo to admire her. "I beleve that you called off your revenge on Ranma because he said you were, what was the word oh yeah, cute." Shock quickly spread over her face with a mixture of, well...the expression that she had when Ranma called her cute.  
"T-That's not true," Ukyo said. Steve came back into the room carrying a bucket.  
"Of course, it is. I've even written a few stories in which I have the same curse as you do Ranma"  
"Why don't you prove your theories," Ranma said not aware of the bucket toting boy in front of him "I never thought you'd ask," Steve said and threw the contents of the bucket at Ranma, some of it hit Rod as well. Both of them changed. Though Rod didn't notice, somehow. "Um, that doesn't prove anything," said Ranma, now a girl. (Duh)  
"Do anybody see that boy change," Shampoo said staring at Rod.  
"What are you talking about?" Rod asked, unaware that his voice had raised in pitch.  
"Here," Steve pulled the sweatshirt off of Rod. He whistled, "Man, look at those knockers"  
Rod looked down and screamed. "N-No! This can't be real!" And he-she proceeded to yank at her chest. After a while she passed out.  
"Boy, that was useless," commented Ranma.  
"Something's tell is telling me that, that this normally doesn't happen to him." Ukyo said. "Nope, this has never happened before," Steve said. He draped Rod's sweatshirt over her chest. A splash was heard in the kitchen. A few seconds later a snow ferret scurried into the living room squeaking wildly.  
"And he," Steve said pointing at the ferret that was running around like a chicken with it's head cut off, "in Rod's stories, fell into Spring-of-Drowned-Snow-Ferret"  
"Shampoo never heard of that one," Shampoo said.  
"Since Rod made it up, chances are that you've never heard of it." Ranma walked into the kitchen, and started to digging around in the cupboards. "Where do you guys keep your tea kettle at?" she asked.  
"He's family doesn't own one," Steve said.  
"Come again"  
"Most families don't own one in the US. We don't drink tea as often as you guys do"  
"Then what can I use to heat up some water"  
"Just use a pot"  
"Geez, why didn't I think of that"  
"Oh," Akane said quietly, "um, where is the restroom?" she asked a little embarrassed.  
"Ah, down the hall, and it's the first door on the right," Steve said opening another bottle of root beer, and downing it. Thinking that this is probably the best party that he's ever been to.  
It was quiet until Ryoga spoke up for the first time, "That reminds me,  
I think I got lost in the Midwest once"  
"Okay, one thing has been bothering me. How the heck did you guys get here? And I doubt Washu had anything to do with it"  
"Who?" Ukyo asked.  
"Have any of you ever heard of the series 'Tenchi Muyo'?" "I think so"  
"Well, she's the smartest one of the group"  
"Ah," Ranma, as a guy now, walked into the room and doused the comatose Rod with water from the steaming pot. He turned to the ferret.  
"Would you like some water too?" he asked the it.  
The ferret stood up on its hind legs, clasped it's forepaws together and nodded vigorously.  
"Wait!" Shampoo suddenly said. "If he turns human he would be without clothing"  
"Ah, good point," Ranma picked up Adam along with his cloths and took him out of sight. A minute later a very clothed Adam came into view.  
"Thanks Ranma," Adam said to him.  
"No prob"  
Rod began to stir, Steve scooted towards him, "Hey Rod, you okay"  
"Yeah," he sat up, "I just had the weirdest dream. The people from Ranma 1/2 came here and..." Rod saw Ranma. "So...I really did turn...into a girl"  
"Yup, and a well built one at that," Adam said in what he hoped was a reassuring way.  
Akane walked into the room, "My, you have a rather small bathroom," she commented.  
"Yup, it's not nearly as big as the one that you got," Rod said still a bit dazed. "H-How do you know that?" Akane asked shocked.  
"You wouldn't beleve us if we told you"  
"Try me. I've heard a lot of improbable things before," Ranma said.  
"Alright, if you insist. For starters, for us three," he pointed toward his buddies and himself, "y'all are fictional, not real. You are part of a Manga and Anime series called 'Ranma 1/2'." All of the new comers looked shocked.  
"And because I like the series so much I've written a few stories based on it. In which I go to live there because my parents were running low on money. But the thing is, Akane, that I'm your cousin"  
"Cousin"  
"Yup. And my 'room' is a storage room that was cleared of most of its contents that's on the second floor"  
"The thing is, how did y'all get here?" Steve asked.  
At that moment a rather large time-space disturbance appeared on the wall furthest from the group that was sitting. It looked like the surface of a mercury pool that had a spotlight trained on it and it was producing a slight humming sound.  
A voice started to speak, not a very intimidating voice but an important,  
intelligent voice nonetheless. "Well, it's quite elementary," it said.  
"I'd know that voice anywhere!" Steve said. "It belongs to Washu"  
"Very good, so you've heard of me!" and a pink haired, rather short woman stepped out of the disturbance.  
"Alright! Why the heck are these people here Einstein?" Rod asked. "And why the heck do I turn into a damn girl"  
"You wouldn't understand," she replied simply. "I have a pretty large vocabulary. Plus I can even understand 'string theory' so I think I be able to understand most of it"  
"If you insist," and she proceeded to explain the current situation in such a way that would put Einstein to shame. Rod understood most of it. And she also confirmed that Douglas Adams was right in saying that 42 is the answer to Life, the Universe, and Everything.  
"So your saying," Rod said trying to piece the parts together to form a simple explanation that the others could understand, "that the theoretical 'branes' from string theory clashed together at choice points to bring separate people to one point in time-space"  
"Yeah, that's about right"  
"That still doesn't explain why Adam and I have the curses from my fanfics"  
"That, I don't know"  
"Hey!" Steve said. "Does that mean that through the disturbance is Tenchi's house"  
"Yes, to be more exact, my lab"  
"Waitaminnit!" Rod said. "We still have a slight problem"  
"And that would be?" Ranma asked.  
"Y'all are from Japan, right?  
"Shampoo's from China," Adam corrected.  
"Yes, must've slipped my mind. Anyway, how can we speak to each other"  
"Simple, we form words..." Steve said.  
"You got it. Since y'all are from Japan you speak Japanese, since us three are from America we speak English. See the problem"  
"Oh, I get it." Ukyo said. "Somehow our speech is being translated, right"  
"Precisely!" Washu said.  
"Okay, now that we understand what happened, can we get everybody back to their allotted dimensions?" Rod said.  
"That might take some doing. But, if you would all follow mw to my lab"  
she turned around and walked into the time-space disturbance.  
"So, what do you think we should do"  
"I say we should follow her," Steve said. "Besides, we have nothing better to do"  
"What about you guys?" Rod asked Ranma & Co.  
"Well, I'm for it," Ranma said.  
"Shampoo is bored anyway," Shampoo said shrugging.  
"Same here," Akane said eyeing Shampoo suspiciously.  
"I've got nothing better to do," Ukyo said.  
"As long as I can keep you guys in sight," Ryoga said.  
"Then it's settled, lead on," Ranma said summarizing the groups responses.  
"Since it's your favorite series Steve, lead on," Rod said. "Okay, okay," Steve said.  
"We'll be right behind you," Adam said. Steve slowly walked to the disturbance, and walked through it. "I'll bring up the rear," Rod offered. Then Steve walked though the disturbance followed by Ranma with Akane clutched to him arm. It didn't look like either of them realized what she was doing. Surprisingly Shampoo nor Ukyo seemed to notice, or care. Even as a Amazon warrior Shampoo looked a little scared about proceeding, so she summoned all the courage she could muster and walked through the disturbance.  
"Ready?" Rod asked Ukyo.  
"Yeah," they stepped foreword, out of downright fear which is rare for her, Ukyo latched onto Rod's arm.  
"It's gunna be okay, just take a deep breath and walk into it," she nodded. They walked into the disturbance.

And into Washu's lab.

End of Chapter 1

Well, this is my first multi-chapter series. This first part came when me 'n my friends, JDHack, and Squall (No, I'm not going to use their real names)  
were a little loopy and were talking about what we'd do if people from various Manga series were to come to our world, with curses and such accompanying them. And in case your wondering if I were to get the Spring-of-Drowned-Girl curse and get splashed, that would probably be my reaction. And no, I seriously doubt that Ryoga could get lost trans-dimensionally.  
For anybody who was expecting a scene where the group stumbles through the dark, inadvertently touching particularly squishy objects, sorry, I tried to keep it as clean as I could.

Questions? Comments? Please send to

Credits:

Creative Consultants:  
coolsteve64 Gomen JDHack Squall

People Who Keep Me Laughing Everyday:  
coolsteve64 Gomen JDHack My Parents and Relatives Starath Squall And Two Girls From the School Bus

End of Document 


End file.
